


Day 4: With a Friend or Lover (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [4]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Laurence doesn't care about said dignity, Laurence feels kind of lonely, Laurence is a drunk potty mouth, Ludwig is concerned, Ludwig wants for Laurence to keep his dignity, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Urination, but he cares about Ludwig, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!Ludwig went to pick up Laurence from the pub, but as soon as he yanked him out on the street, Laurence tells him he needs the bathroom. Asap.
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Day 4: With a Friend or Lover (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> That was a completely random scenario I came up with and vomited out in like twenty minutes and then picked apart again and again until I was satisfied with it. It was certainly fun to write and I absolutely love the desperation part of it. I kinda like writing people who are already on the brink =D
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

“Enough for today, Laurence!”

“Seems like your babysitter is here.”, the barkeeper said and Laurence sighed. Ludwig always managed to find him sooner or later. 

“Guess I have to leave now.”, he said and counted a few coins that he left on the counter. 

“Good, because I wanted to close an hour ago.”, the barkeeper took the coins and started wiping the counter as Laurence slipped off the stool. Ludwig was at his side in an instant. 

“You were gone for hours without having said anything to anyone, come on, let's go.”, he scolded and took Laurence' arm.

“Hm, just a little moment, Ludwig, I need...” Before Laurence could end his sentence Ludwig had already yanked him out of the pub. “...to use the bathroom.”, he finished and the next thing he heard was how the door shut behind him and the lock clicked. 

“Fuck!”, Laurence cursed. Normally this wouldn't have been a huge problem, but Laurence hadn't used the bathroom once since he had entered the pub, even though he had needed to go an hour ago. He didn't even really know why he didn't just got up and went peeing, he had felt unable to move up from his chair. 

So at this very specific moment, Laurence' bladder was near bursting. He had planned to finally use the bathroom once the pub owner would inevitable kick him out, but now Ludwig had yanked him out of the pub before he had a chance to go and with the pub bathroom off limits, his need seemed to have doubled in intensity. 

Ludwig looked at him half with a scolding and half with a worried look. 

“So, uh, do you think you manage to make it back to the church?”, he asked. 

“No way.”, Laurence said. 

“On a scale of one to ten, how desperate are you?”, Ludwig asked further. 

“Ten.”, Laurence said without hesitation. His bladder felt like it would give out any moment. Laurence scanned the alley they were in. It was late and nobody was around. He could easily find a suitable corner because by the Great Ones, he needed to piss like nobody's business. 

“Can you wait a bit while I find a corner?”, he said to Ludwig, already wanting to stray away, but Ludwig grabbed his arm and yanked him back. 

“Laurence, you can't do this, you are the Vicar. You can't just urinate into some alley. Imagine someone seeing you like this.”

“The next best thing would be fucking wetting myself and that sounds worse than pissing in an alley.”, Laurence growled, crossing his legs. Fuck, he was bursting. “There isn't even anyone around. Despite you.”

“We find the next public bathroom, alright?”, Ludwig soothed and offered Laurence his hand which he took. 

“It better is around the corner, I need to piss so fucking bad.”, Laurence hissed, but followed Ludwig, clenching his muscles as best as he could. Shit, it felt like the dam would break any second. 

Ten minutes later they hadn't encountered a public restroom yet and Laurence whimpered. “Ludwig, just let me go in a corner, nobody is around.”, he groaned, his legs crossed as they made a short break, which Laurence mostly used to keep himself from leaking.

“Just hold through a few minutes more, I know there is one just three streets away.”, Ludwig said. 

Ludwig was right. Laurence recognized this neighbourhood and there was indeed a public restroom not far from them, but it would mean another five minutes of walking. And Laurence was barely able to walk on a normal pace, needing to stop every few steps to prevent the dam from breaking.

“I can't fucking walk this long anymore...”, Laurence complained. “I am going to piss myself before we make it.” 

“You had a lot today, didn't you?”, Ludwig asked. “I am going to carry you. Just... promise that you don't lose it before we arrived.” He pulled Laurence closer and carefully scooped him up, considerate enough to not put any strain on Laurence' full bladder. 

“Wouldn't be the first time I pissed on you.”, Laurence grumbled, memories drifting to a rather awkward situation. 

“Laurence, that was when you were sick.”, Ludwig said, adjusting Laurence in his grip. “I start moving now, so hold on.” 

Laurence made sure to clench his muscles so that he wouldn't accidentally let loose all over his boyfriend as Ludwig broke into a jog. Laurence hissed a bit, the motion sloshed the liquid in his bladder around and he started shaking with the sheer effort of holding the impending flood in. 

Two minutes later Ludwig carefully put Laurence down in front of the public restroom. Laurence' bladder screamed with joy when it saw the door, but the joy turned into frustration, when he saw...

“Occupied? Oh fuck!”, he yelled, his bladder showing its disdain with losing a few drops that made it into his underwear. Laurence leaned himself against the door, one hand between his legs, shifting from one foot to the other, as he said: “Oh please hurry up, hurry up, hurry the fuck up, I have to piss soooo bad!” 

He felt how Ludwig laid a hand of his shoulder and stopped his potty dance in favour of shaking with desperation. “Hold through. They surely will be done in a few minutes.”

“Fuck, I sure hope so, I am a solid eleven now! Just hurry up in there!”, Laurence yelled, barely having any patience left. It was kind of a miracle that he hadn't wet himself yet. 

A few seconds later Laurence accepted that he just had to wait and leaned himself against the wall, whimpering in pain. This was hurting quite a bit. He could feel how Ludwig rubbed circles in his shoulders for reassurance.

A minute later a flush was heard and the door opened, the person who stepped out, just saying: “By the good blood, you didn't had to yell.”

Laurence didn't waste any time to run into the restroom, completely ignoring them, as Ludwig said: “Please apologize him, he really has to...” Ludwig interrupted himself when Laurence appeared behind him and practically tried to drag him into the restroom. “Laurence, what's wrong, do you need assistance?”, Ludwig asked and stepped into the restroom. 

“Hold this.”, Laurence said and threw his church coat at Ludwig who caught it. He then squirmed in front of the toilet, pulling down his pants while murmuring “gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee”. Ludwig was quick-witted enough to shut and lock the door behind them before Laurence would let loose. 

Once Laurence had slumped himself on the toilet an intense stream started to pour out of him, hissing into the bowl. 

“Fuck, finally.”, Laurence groaned, slumping on the seat. “I had to piss sooooo baaaad...”

Ludwig felt a bit at a loss what to do. It wasn't like there was a lot of space in this public restrooms. He considered maybe slipping out of the door again and guard it from the outside, to give Laurence some privacy as he felt how Laurence took his hand and hold on to it tightly. 

“Um, Laurence?”, Ludwig asked and when he didn't answer slightly louder: “Laurence, what are you doing?!”

Laurence was purely caught up in the euphoria of peeing out several hours worth of alcohol and said: “Ludwig, please, I want to enjoy this...” Finally being able to relieve his bursting bladder felt so amazing, he didn't had a piss such good in a long time. 

“I just want to know why you hold my hand while you, um, you know, while you relieve yourself.”, Ludwig said, glancing to the side. It felt weird for him looking at his boyfriend during such a private activity. 

“I just want some company, is all.”, Laurence said. “What, you think it's weird?”, he added as he saw the doubtful look in Ludwig's eyes. “It's just peeing, you do it several times a day too.” 

“Yes, but still, that isn't something you normally do in company...”, Ludwig said. 

“I was used to it. In Byrgenwerth there was rarely an instance where you would be alone while taking a leak. We often talked about school rumours over it. And I used to pee quite a few times next to Micolash and Gehrman in the woods or the labyrinths. But in the church, I am all alone. Nobody accompanies me anymore. I feel lonely.”, Laurence said. “Let's pee together the next time.”, Laurence grinned at him.

“Um, sure, when it makes you happy.”, Ludwig said, suddenly aware that during this whole talk Laurence' stream was still going strong, meaning he must have peed at full force for nearly a minute now. 

“..How much did you have to drink?”, Ludwig asked. 

“Hm... about three Bloody Maries and two Blood Cocktails and, um, a Blood Fizz, I think.”, Laurence answered. “Why do you ask?” 

“Because I didn't knew that it was possible for one person to void that much in one sitting.”, Ludwig said. 

“Yes, feels like a personal record.”, Laurence chuckled, readjusting his slumped posture into an upright one. “I think I never managed to piss that much for such a long time. And I feel nowhere near done.” 

“You mean there's more...?”, Ludwig said “How can you hold so much liquid with your little size?!” 

“How much you can hold hasn't something to do with your body size, you know.” Laurence said. “Though... I have to admit, I have hold it for a while before you came...”

“Laurence, why didn't you just use the bathroom right away? Why were you waiting until the last moment?”

Laurence shrugged. “No clue. I seemed to be unable to get up from my chair.” 

“That is kind of concerning.”, Ludwig said, meaning all of it. How much Laurence had drank, that he was unable to get up and the ungodly amounts of urine that were stored into his bladder. Ludwig wouldn't wonder if Laurence would manage to give himself an infection. 

“I don't care, because this feels incredible.” Laurence moaned, concentrating on the rich stream that had poured out of him for a small eternity now. “It's so gooooood...”, he moaned and Ludwig saw that kind of dreamy look on his boyfriend's face. He surely seemed to enjoy himself and when he was that happy about relieving a bursting bladder, Ludwig wouldn't say anything. At least for now. He would give him the scolding later. When he was empty and less drunk.

“Well, then I hope you feel better now.”, Ludwig said. 

“I started feeling better once I started to take a fucking piss.”, Laurence said, slumping back on the seat. 

They spend the rest of Laurence' release in silence, only the pattering and splashing of Laurence' desperate relief into the bowl was heard. It felt like another minuted had passed once the stream tapered off into a trickle before ceasing. 

“Definitely a record.”, Laurence said, still slumped on the seat. 

“All good now?”, Ludwig asked.

“It was all good once I could piss, like already mentioned.”, Laurence said, cleaning himself with a bit of toilet paper before standing and pulling his pants back up. “I managed to leak only a little.”, he said as he stared into his underwear. He found that pretty impressive, judging how desperate he had been. Once Laurence had flushed the toilet, Ludwig helped him back into his coat.

“Maybe you should let your clothes wash nonetheless...”, he said. “Ready to go?” 

“Mhm.”, Laurence said and clung to Ludwig's arm. 

Thirty minutes later, when they had entered Cathedral Ward, Laurence said: “Ludwig, I think I have to piss again.” 

“By the Holy Moonlight, Laurence, HOW?”

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk Laurence being an absolute dork about taking a piss was so fun to write! Though, I agree with Ludwig, Laurence, it's concerning, all of these things. 
> 
> I actually like to think that Laurence fell into lowkey depression in the later church days, but he coped with it via drinking a lot and swallowing sedatives and taking far too much blood, so in a very unhealthy way.
> 
> And Laurence needing to piss again even after having voiding so much? You know this instances where you had to go really bad and 30 minutes later you have to go again? Yeah, that happened to him. Also, alcohol is a diuretic.
> 
> Also lastly, Laurence' potty mouth? He started it in Byrgenwerth but toned it down as the Vicar, but make him drunk or upset and he has the language of a drunken sailor again. And apparently also the bladder.
> 
> Tomorrow there will be a Dark Souls fic for a change, look forward to it =D


End file.
